1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bonding jig for flat-plates such as a plate glass. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a flat-plate laminated body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In display devices of various kinds of electronic apparatuses such as televisions, notebook computers, car navigation systems, electronic calculators, mobile phones, electronic organizers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), display elements such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic EL displays (OELDs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), field emission displays (FEDs), and plasma displays (PDPs) are used. Thus, in order to protect such a display element, a plate glass product for protection is generally placed to cover the display element. Recently, in many cases, a conductive film having a predetermined pattern, which is given on the surface of the plate glass product for protection, is also provided to give a role as a touch panel.
This plate glass product is made by processing a plate glass into proper size and shape for a corresponding display device, and furthermore, in order to respond to demands of the market asking for lowering a price level, a large amount of plate glass products have to be processed with high productivity.
Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-256125 (Patent Literature 1) proposes a method for enhancing the productivity of the plate glass product. Specifically, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-256125 proposes “a method for processing a plate glass, comprising: forming a material glass block (A) by laminating many material plate glasses (1) and by integrally fixing each of the material plate glasses (1) each other with strippable fixing material (2) that is disposed between the material plate glasses (1); cutting the material glass block (A) along in-plane directions into small glass blocks (B) each having a small area; forming product glass blocks (C) into a product shape in plan view by processing at least peripheries of the divided small glass blocks (B); finishing end faces of the product glass blocks (C); and separating the individual product glass blocks (C)” (Claim 1). Accordingly, Patent Literature 1 draws a conclusion that “since a cutting process, a forming shape process, and a finishing process are conducted to the material glass block composed of many material plate glasses being laminated, it becomes possible to obtain many plate glass products with less processes and the productivity improves” (Paragraph 0007).
In addition, Patent Literature 1 describes that “the fixing material (2) disposed between the material plate glasses (1) is a photo-curable liquid binder which is cured by irradiation with ultraviolet rays and softened by temperature rise” (Claim 4). Accordingly, Patent Literature 1 describes that “by disposing a photo-curable liquid binder between the material plate glasses laminated in the up and down direction and applying pressure in the direction, liquid binder spreads between the material plate glasses to form a layer having an equal thickness over the entire material plate glasses. When the laminated material plate glasses under such a condition are irradiated with ultraviolet rays, the spread liquid binder layer is cured to integrally fix the plate glasses from top to bottom. Therefore, it is possible to integrally stick many laminated material plate glasses at high speed and with high accuracy. In addition, when the product glass block is put into hot water or the like and is heated up after a final processing (an end-face processing) is conducted, the binder cured between the plate glasses is softened and becomes the film to be separated. Therefore, the collection and the disposal of a binder become facilitated without generating the pollution of the environment” (Paragraph 0007).
The section “Best Mode for Carrying Out the Invention” in Patent Literature 1 describes that twenty material plate glasses are laminated while disposing a photo-curable liquid binder between the material plate glasses, and next, the binder is cured by irradiation with ultraviolet rays (UV light) from the upper surface of the laminated material plate glasses, and thus forming a material glass block whose material plate glasses, from top to bottom, are integrally laminated (Paragraphs 0010 and 0011).
On the other hand, there is a problem that air bubbles are easily generated at the bonding surface when flat plates such as a plate glass are bonded and the accuracy in thickness upon lamination is decreased, and various kinds of preventive measures have been proposed. For example, there is known a method for bonding by discharging air bubbles while gradually applying pressure from the start edge of adhesion toward the end edge of adhesion using a roller.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-53453 (Patent Literature 2) describes a method for bonding a thin plate glass, which bonds a thin plate glass to a targeted glass surface, including a first step of applying an adhesive agent on one surface of the targeted glass surface or the thin plate glass, a second step of bring one edge of the thin plate glass into contact with an edge of the targeted glass surface so that one surface of the thin plate glass is opposite to the targeted glass surface, a third step of conducting an elastic deformation so that the shape of the thin plate glass becomes a convex shape with respect to the targeted glass surface by adsorbing the thin plate glass to the surface of a jig which is able to be curved by reducing the pressure and a fourth step of gradually bring one surface of the thin plate glass into contact with the targeted glass surface by rolling a pressure roller from the one edge described above toward the opposed other edge (Claims 1 to 3).
In the same publication, as a jig which is be able to be curved, a bonding jig including a roller press member having elongated plate shaped members arranged in a width direction and connected bendably at each boundary and a plurality of adsorptive members disposed on the opposite surface to the surface on which a roller of this roller press member is pressed and adsorb the surface of the thin plate glass, is disclosed (Claim 8).
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H2-9733 (Patent Literature 3) describes a device for manufacturing a laminated glass including a transport device which transports a first glass plate, a conveyor which adsorbs and retains a second glass plate to transport in a lower side running unit, wherein the conveyor includes a conveyor belt which has many air suction holes and is set to allow endless rotational movement and a decompression chamber which is disposed to allow sucking air through the air suction holes at the upper side of the lower side running unit of the conveyor belt, wherein the conveyor belt is set so that a terminal of the lower side running unit comes closer to the transporting surface of the transport device and the distance between the transporting surface of the transport device at the terminal and the lower side running unit is slightly wider than the total thickness of the glass plates (Claim 1). Furthermore, Patent Literature 3 describes that the decompression chamber is plurally partitioned in the transporting direction and the pressure control is individually allowed for each of partitioned decompression chambers (Claim 3).